Vampires (Ooo)
Vampires, also referred as the Nosferatu, are a near-extinct species in Adventure Time. Their self-proclaimed queen is Marceline. History The history of these vampires is not well known. Unlike traditional vampires, it appears vampires in the Adventure Time universe are not limited to surviving exclusively on blood, but are capable of sustaining themselves on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries. However, Marceline is the only vampire who has been shown willing to live this way. The Great Mushroom War Following the aftermath of the Mushroom War, there was a surge of vampires and they began stalking the remaining humans. A young half-demon named Marceline took it upon herself to protect the last of the human race and inevitably hunted the vampire race into near-extinction. However, when she tried to fight the Vampire King himself, she was bitten. Although she eventually managed to slay him, she was turned in the process. Present Day Having grown tired of being a vampire, Marceline allowed her friend Bonnibel Bubblegum to extract Marceline’s vampiric essence, in an attempt to make Marceline mortal once again. Unfortunately, this leads to the reemergence of five of Marceline’s most powerful vampiric foes: the Fool, the Empress, the Hierophant, the Moon, and the Vampire King himself. The reappearance of these vampires forces Marceline, Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Peppermint Butler to stake them one-by-one (although the Vampire King is neutralized through a scientific process that removes the vampiric essence from his body); in the ensuing action, Marceline is once again turned into a vampire, but comes to terms with her immortal fate. Characteristics Hierarchy As mentioned by the Empress, the vampire hierarchy system revolves around a hive that consists of lesser vampires referred to as "minions," under the command of a master vampire, such as the Empress herself and other members of the Vampire King's court. All the vampires are ruled by the Vampire King until he and most if not all his kind are wiped out by Marceline, who herself was bitten by the king and as the result she herself became the last surviving vampire, claiming the title of "Vampire Queen". Powers and Abilities *Vampires are immortal and unchanging. *Vampires are far stronger than a normal human and have an evolved sense of smell. *Vampires have sharp, pointed, extendable canine teeth. *The Vampire King was able to "turn" people and animals into vampires with his bite. It is not known if this is a all-inclusive vampire trait. Princess Bubblegum did not become a vampire when Marceline bit her in "Red Starved", however it's possible that candy people might be immune to vampirism, or that conversion might be something a vampire needs to do consciously and that turning others is not an automatic consequence of a vampire's bite. In "Heat Signature", Marceline indicated that she can turn humans and perhaps even dogs, but it cannot be confirmed whether she was being sincere or joking here. *Certain high-class vampires have displayed unique powers (e.g. levitation, invisibility, hypnosis, shapeshifting, rapid regeneration and telekinesis). Weaknesses *Vampires are burned by sunlight and garlic. *A stake through the heart will reduce a vampire to dust and effectively kill them. *Additionally, the Hierophant had many of the "old school" vampire weaknesses, including the inability to enter houses unless invited in. When he was knocked over and fell into a house uninvited, it reduced him to dust and bones. Interestingly enough, it seemed as though he willingly subjected himself to such rules due to his own demeanor. *In "Heat Signature" it is claimed by Marceline that vampires cannot beat ghosts; she described it like a rock-paper-scissors thing." This was later proven true in "Marcy & Hunson". Role in the series The Fool, the Empress, the Hierophant, the Moon, and the Vampire King reprise their villainous roles in Adventure Time with Bernadette: Stakes. However, unknown to Marceline, other vampires under their King's court have escaped with help from a Time Lord known as The Hatred. Like their compatriots, each of them had a unique power and were based on the Major Arcana cards of a tarot deck. These vampires are: *The Magician: (Special power to be determined) *The High Priestess: (Special power to be determined) *The Emperor: A male counterpart of The Empress that Ice King believes is stolen from his Fionna and Cake stories. (Special power to be determined) *The Lovers: A duo of vampires united in love. They have the power to make anyone fall in love with them. *The Chariot: (Special power to be determined) *Justice and Strength: Two vampires that were turned so as not to exist without the other. Separately, they have great power, but together, they have the potential to even outmatch the Vampire King. (Special power to be determined) *The Hermit: An extremely old-looking vampire. (Special power to be determined) *Wheel of Fortune: A vampire artifact with a soul. (Special power to be determined) *The Hanged Man: (Special power to be determined) *Death: A vampire who could bring his fellow vampires back from the dead before Marceline can suck their souls, and can ironically be killed with many old-school techniques. *Temperance: (Special power to be determined) *The Devil: (Special power to be determined) *The Tower: A lair for vampires that is currently ruins. (Special power to be determined) *The Star: (Special power to be determined) *The Sun: A vampire similar to the Moon, which Ice King once believed to be stolen from Fionna and Cake, but changed his tune when he discovered the vampire's ability to resist sunlight. *Judgment: (Special power to be determined) *The World: A living dimension of vampires. (Special power to be determined) Category:Characters Category:Villains